Going Haywire!
Story Kent was just sitting on his couch in his house until his mom walked in. Lets call her by her name Casandra. (Casandra): Kent I'm going to the store stay quiet and don't make any noise. (Kent): Ok bye. She leaves the house with Kent sitting there. He looks around the house and looks outside the windows before closing the blinds. (Kent with a sinister smile): Ok time to mess around with this thing. He starts turning the dial in all different directions until a panel comes up and has a whole different menu of things but they were are in alien writing. He swiped the screen looking for some symbol that looked like an options panel. (Kent swiping): No, no, no.... This one! He presses a symbol and the Infinitrix starts to emit a red glow. The glow soon consumes the house and the street. The light fades out and everything looks normal enough until aliens burst out of house on Kent's street. Some look like a big bug with four eyes sticking out of the sides of their skulls with a huge stinger and huge wings. Some look like purple walking chandeliers. Others look like creatures entirely made of goop. But one big one has a white fin on top of his head and fin like structures coming out of his elbows. (Kent): Oh boy..... He starts running then slams down on the Infinitrix. He jumps into the air and grows wings and red version of the chest thing Omniverse spider monkey has on his chest. He gets red eyes and and his fingers become 4 fingers and gains 2 toes with one talon like thing on the back of his foot. He gets blue skin as well and now looks like a humanoid moth. (Kent Necrofriggian): This is new... I'll call it.... ICE STORM! He freezes a dozen of the aliens on the loose. (Infinitrix): Genetic damage seen would you like to repair? (Ice storm): Yes repair genetic damage. A red beam is shot at the dozen aliens and they are all reverted back to human. (Ice storm): Cool now I've just gotta do that to the rest of them! He went after the last bug alien and it shot stink goop at him and stuck him to the ground. (Ice storm): Ewwww This smells! He rips off the goop, freezes the bug alien, and cures it. He cures the chandelier ones and goop ones and then goes after the big red one. He tries freezing but it only covers a small area. The alien then slap Ice storm away and he reverts back. (Kent): Well.... that sucked...*he gets out of the wall* Ok I'm going to need something bigger. He scrolls through the aliens on the Infinitrix until he finds one dinosaur one and he slams down on the face plate. (H.Rex): HUMUNGASAURS REX! Awesome!*grows bigger* Even better! He is now at least half the aliens height. He starts punching the alien at its legs and then trips the alien. He jumps on it and starts punching it in it's big face XD. Then he cures the alien and it was originally an ant. Kent then looks at the and with an angry/WHAT!? face. Then the ant bites him. Trivia * Puns Aliens used H.Rex Ice storm Sliem Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:K-10